


The Office

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explainations and new Characters.<br/>This story is a sequel to Hovering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Office

## The Office

by Bluerose

Author's webpage: <http://sundescent.homestead.com/index.html>

* * *

You spot the Mage from the hospital waiting by your desk as you walk into the Bullpen. Keegan something or other is his name you think. Seated at your desk is a woman brunette hair worn up in a braided bun, fair skinned, a book in her hands while she waits with the Mage. Henderson is in Simon's office briefing him on the case. 

"The fun starts here." Blair comments catching sight of Keegan. Going straight over to the guy." Journeyman Keegan will you introduce me to your companion." It's nothing less then a direct order. 

Keegan flushes "Healer Adept Heather Ramsey. Det. Blair Sandburg." Blair scowls at Keegan. "Shaman of the Great City." He adds after a moments hesitation. 

The woman looks up blue green eyes that dominate the face." I remember you Gainsborough, 1987, The Crested Devil. Fragmented the devil into elemental parts, thus slaying it. Minor Causalities, only the summoner was killed. Easiest Clean-up in living memory. Aunt Evie still sings your praises." The voice soft warm almost like Blair's voice when he brings you out of a zone. 

"Yeah, Black leather Halter top and cut offs. You fed me some weird soup. I felt better afterwards." Blair smiles warmly flirting with her. You move in a little closer the need to protect the Beloved, strengthened by her presence. 

"Aunt Evie's pick me up for mages who do to much. You where half dead with energy loss Looks like you made it to a bed and slept a few days." grinning as she stands up. The woman is tiny barely coming to the top of Blair's shoulder. 

Keegan is shocked at what he is hearing. Disbelief running rampant across his features. A shift in position has you shielding the Beloved from Keegan's eyes. Locking him out of the conversation. 

"For two weeks all I did is sleep." Blair comments with a grin. 

"So what am I facing here?" She asks with a smile. 

"Soul stealing. Straight out of Black's Grimoire. They wanted a shell for something from the lower Planes. The girl was a twin. Hospital is expecting a healer to be coming so you wont have any trouble." 

"I've an MD if they do give me trouble. Are you going to need him?" indicating Keegan 

"Not if you do." 

"I could use an extra hand. Come on Journeyman we've wasted enough time here as is." heading for the door "Oh before I forget Do you know Cooper Taylor?" 

"Know his reputation. I can work with him. Go your patient is waiting." heading to his desk. 

"Sandburg, Ellison my office." Bellows Simon. Once inside with the door closed you can see Simon is not happy about this. "Darryl Henderson FBI. Detectives Ellison and Sandburg." 

"We met yesterday at the hospital." Henderson replies. Handing Blair a folder "We don't have much Adept Sandburg or is it Shaman?" 

"Neither it's detective." Looking up from the folder. 

"That makes things easier." Plowing into what they do have. "We've about a half dozen similar style ritual murders. The Rovers called to the scene said there was little or no magic involved. We've a special agent who has been to all the crime scenes when he gets here we'll find out if all the sites are linked. Would some one do a dry run for this type of ritual?" 

"Not unusually. Why waste a sacrifice Virgins are a little hard to find with out the protection of elders who will want to know where the virgin is at all times." 

"Virgins are a requirement?" 

"Yeah." Scanning the folder "What have you found on the girl?" 

"Alyssa Adams age 14 no known father. Resident of Cascade attended Faith Baptist Church with her Mother and Late Sister Amanda. Active in the choir, youth group. We found the Mother in the Morgue listed as Jane Doe. No known family. Mother had a history of prostitution and drug addiction until 10 years ago then she cleaned up her act with the help of an outreach program from Faith Baptist." 

"Okay. The church itself anything?" 

"Better than average recovery program for substance abuse. Members of the congregation run the gauntlet from poor to rich about a third are Black. Don't know what the services are like but I can guess from all the classes and programs I saw on the bulletin board." 

"I know the program. The Preacher has a bit of mage gift. You might direct Keegan there." 

"I will. Anything else?" 

"Run fingerprints at the site you may find something." 

"Already on it Quantico is waiting on any thing you can't analyze here. This is to be given priority." 

"Thanks we'll be in touch." Dismissing Henderson 

"Sandburg, what the hell is going on here? The FBI waiting on you." 

"In any investigation involving a landed Mage, the landed Mage has jurisdiction and is senior to all other mages. In this case it means even if the case goes out of the city I still am the lead investigator on it. Captain." 

"You're Cascade's Landed Mage?" Simon asks. 

"Yeah I took the Final oaths binding me to Cascade when I became a Cop." 

"So what league are you in when it comes to this stuff any way?" asks Simon with a sigh. 

"I'm outside the normal rankings of Mages." 

"Why am I not surprised. What do I tell the Mayor? I've gotten a call from his office wanting updates." 

"My formal title is Grand Master, The School is Cabalistic." 

"You forgot Demon Slayer Boy." The voice belongs to a Black man, mid 50's, Iron grey hair cut close to the scalp, Black suit, Clerical collar. He hadn't bothered knocking. 

"Reverend Taylor, My Captain Simon Banks, My partner Jim Ellison." 

Reverend Taylor looks at Jim then Blair carefully. "Mr. Sandburg when this is finished you and I have to have a little talk. You've cleaned the site of the usual traps?" Getting right down to business. 

"Yes Reverend Taylor, most where very minor demons, the few that where not are still consistent with the level of Magic performed there. Nor was there a strong residue of emotional energy. The sorcerer is good and controlled. A failed student from one of the classic schools is my guess. The ritual was straight out of Black's Grimoire." 

"Not exactly a warlock." 

"The smell of death will surround him I don't think this is his first human sacrifice." 

"I'll need to check out the site itself." 

"Inspector Connor will take you. Reverend." Blair says turning to face Simon. "Reverend Taylor is a Witch smeller. Magical Bloodhound if you will. Sort of what Jim does only with Magic." 

"Do you need to be there as well?" Simon asks out of his depth. 

"No I'll cloud his perceptions if I go with him. Anyone with even a hint of Mage talent is going to mess him up some That's why I'm sending him with Megan. No mage talent what so ever." 

"Connor is working on the Crandall case can't Brown or Rafe take him?" 

"Megan is the only one in the Bullpen that doesn't have some mage talent." 

"Do I need to know this?" Simon asks resigned. 

"Son, the talents here are lawfully used. Most people have a little talent of some sort. It's how it's used that decides if it's black or white magic. Removing crooks from the streets is a lawful use of talent regardless of what that talent is." Reverend Taylor says. 

Blair goes to the door and calls Megan into the office. "Megan, this is Reverend Cooper Taylor. Inspector Megan Connor of the Brisbane police Department. She's on an extended exchange program Learning American police procedures." 

"Inspector Connor it is a pleasure to meet you." 

"Reverend Taylor." shaking his hand. 

"Connor you're to take The Reverend to the Site of the Ritual Murder. The IGO sent him to investigate." 

"Correction Capt. Banks I'm with the FBI, not the IGO. Private consultant." Reverend Taylor corrects him. 

"Pardon Reverend." Simon apologizes. 

"Accepted. Inspector we should be going." Holding the door open for Megan. 

"Demon Slayer Chief?" You ask puzzled. The term applies to about 9 known people world wide. What else is your partner holding back? 

"Yeah. That's another reason why I'm outside the normal rankings." he turns to Simon "Don't tell that to the Mayor or any one else. It would be a media circus and My dissertation would come up again with it's own circus. Magic cant stop a bullet Both Jim and I would be the target of assassins. So far I've been lucky Blair Sandburg Mage hasn't been linked to Blair Sandburg Grad Student." 

"Any other little surprises you want to drop on me while I am numb?" Simon asks dryly. 

"Not that I can think of off hand." Blair responds with a sober face. 

"Out of my office." Simon orders. "I have to come up with something to tell the Mayor." 

Paperwork takes them through the morning and half way through the afternoon. "I come bearing gifts Wise one. Pastrami on pumpernickel with hot Mustard. Chicken soup with Roasted garlic." Adept Ramsey says placing said items in front of Blair. "And for you Mighty warrior I have Onion rings and a double Cheese burger with Bacon" placing the food in front of him. "He needs the fat intake he has less than 5% body fat, He'll be living off it soon enough Wise one." stopping the lecture before it starts. 

"You sense something Healer?" Blair asks formally. 

"Alyssa will be moved to a safe sanctuary tomorrow. The Bastard is leaching her soul out even as we speak. I can only slow it down here." 

"What ever you need Healer." Blair says. 

"Nothing for now. I'll escort her to the Sanctuary tomorrow then return here you'll have need of my skills. This one loves causing pain." 

"I felt that at the site. When you return I am going to dream walk will you monitor me." 

"I don't like it. If other avenues haven't worked I'll Monitor you and Him. The tie between you goes that deep." 

"This will be a solo venture." 

"Soul bond and solo. You are crazy?" 

"Ms Ramsey what are you talking about?" you ask around a mouth full of Cheeseburger. 

"Remember the Fountain Jim. She's talking about that." Blair explains "You're ability to walk in the Spirit world which is your only true Mage talent means you could follow me when I Dream Walk. Dangerous if you go unprepared and I don't have the time to give you the basics." 

Heather and Blair both turn toward the door to the Bullpen waiting. Megan walks in an old bible clutched in her hands. She comes straight to Blair. "Reverend Taylor said that the warlock is your brother. He has raised a demon from the pit." 

"I thought I killed him six years ago." getting up and circling his desk to gather Megan into his arms. "You did the right thing in bringing me the information. The Spell is done let it go." Removing the Bible from Megan's hands. "Megan was Rev. Taylor still Alive when you left?" cupping her face in his hands. 

"I think so." Shuddering with the terror she feels now that the spell is over. 

"Jim get Simon. Heather I'm going to need you." 

"I'll have Keegan get his FBI shadow." Heather reaches for a telephone. "I feel the taint it's Gainsborough all over again." 

* * *

End

 


End file.
